The Untouchable
by floralstew
Summary: In the middle of Washington, under a cloud of rain was a small town called Forks. This is where I lived. I've been fostered my entire life and moving from house to house, until I found the Hale's; a small family of four who gladly took me in. I went to school with their kids, fine until I met the most popular boy in school, Edward Cullen aka The Untouchable.
1. The Hale Family

In the middle of Washington, under a cloud of rain was a small town called Forks. This is where I live. I've lived here ever since I moved out of my grandparents' house in Seattle and deciding to start a new future with new foster parents in Forks.

I'd lived with foster parents ever since my parents died when I was eight, I'd went from house to house, family to family until my grandparents decided to take me in for a little while until I decided to move out.

Mr and Mrs Hale were a friendly couple. They had two children, Rosalie and Jasper and had fostered many children in their lifetime.

They were grateful to take me in, enrolling me in the school that their children currently went too, supplying me with a bedroom that overlooked a forest, a car because Rosalie and Jasper had one and Mrs Hale and Rosalie took me out shopping for clothes, shoes and school supplies before the school year started.

Tomorrow was my first day at Forks High School and Rosalie, being the lovely girl she was, decided to help me pick out what to wear and to tell me about the girls in our year, who to hang out with and who to stay clear of.

After a dinner of Hawaiian Pizza that Mr Hale had bought home Rosalie and I left the dining room and walked upstairs into mine.

Rosalie rushed over to my closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a plain see-through black singlet top. She chucked them over to me and began searching for shoes, finding a pair of clean-ish black chucks and chucking them over to me as well. She sat beside me.

"Where's your make-up? I'm not letting you go to school on your first day without make-up. You're going as my sister, and I'm known as the stylish one – so you will be too." Rosalie stated, waiting for me to get my make-up bag.

I walked out of the room and into my ensuite. It was a plain white tiled room that had a spa, shower, vanity, toilet and a huge window looking out onto a different part of the forest. I grabbed my make-up bag from underneath the vanity and walked back into my room, sitting back on my bed next to Rosalie. Rosalie was pretty; she had shiny, long blonde hair down to her hips. Her jeans and t-shirt clung onto her small frame. You couldn't look at her face without noticing her vibrant blue eyes, staring at you like they wanted something.

Jasper had told me countless times not to mess with Rosalie when she was with her school gang. She was known as '_head bitch_' and had apparently screwed almost every boy in school except Jasper and _the untouchable_ Edward Cullen. The Hale's were quite close with the Cullen's, Esme and Carlisle. They too had two children, Edward and Alice.

After Rosalie finished explaining what make-up to put on she began talking about people in school. She began with the Cullen's. "I'm sure that Jasper has told you about Edward and Alice, but I'm just clearing a few things up with you about the two of them. Alice is a sweet pixie-like girl, cheerful and will obviously approach you when she sees you. She's one of those friendly people. Edward, on the other hand, will completely ignore you and act like you don't exist. He's head bitch, completely focused on screwing girls and wanting to be the father of every child in the school. _Stay clear of him_."

She spent at least another half hour talking about other girls and boys in school, informing me that Jessica, Angela and Lauren would welcome me with open arms, not to ever touch Emmett Freedman and to hope that Jacob Black doesn't make a move on me. It was 11:00pm before she left.

I climbed into bed, turning off my lamp and sighing. Tomorrow was a whole new day full of new school, new kid's and most of all – new enemies.

I woke up at around 7:00am to a bright light shining in my eyes; it was Mrs Hale opening the curtains. "Good morning, Bella," She smiled. "It's time to get up and go to school. Breakfast is at 7:30." Mrs Hale left the room and I climbed out of bed and made my way into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

I got out around twenty past seven, tying up my laces on my chucks and crossing to the mirror where my make-up sat, putting some silver eye-shadow on my eyes and mascara. I shoved my notepad into my bag, along with some pens, and said goodbye to my bedroom for the day before making my way downstairs for breakfast.

Mrs Hale, Mr Hale, Jasper and Rosalie were all sat at the table, waiting to eat. They'd cleared a spot for me. I put my bag on the couch and sat down on my chair and Mr Hale dished up bacon, eggs and toast onto our plate. I filled my glass with orange juice. We ate until our plates were empty, minus mine as I didn't eat all the bacon, and Mrs Hale put a piece of chocolate cake into glad wrap and put them into each of our bags.

Sure, the birds would love eating that.

Rosalie, Jasper and I left the house together, walking around to the garage where our cars were parked. Rosalie got into her fancy white fiat, Jasper into his black jeep and I into my silver Volvo. We drove one after the other to the school; they kept me in the middle as I had no idea where the school was.

The school was big, made of heavy maroon colored bricks in different sections. I parked in an empty spot and made my way to the front office, trying not to get soaked in rain. I walked down the front path and into the office, luckily it was heated. I walked up to the lady.

"Isabella Swan, currently being fostered by the Hale's." I said, the lady nodded and gave me a map to the school and my schedule. I had Trig first, great.

Being new was hard; I had so many people staring at me as I walked through the halls of the school to Trig in 8E, Section C. After a while of searching, I was joined by a tan boy with dark black hair, he smiled.

"Isabella Swan, right? Jasper told me about you." He said, his voice was dry, crumbly – like dirt.

"Bella," I replied, shrugging and walking into Section C. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Ah, yeah. I decided to accompany you, I'll say I saw you over at Section A on my way to English and helped you find Section C." He shrugged. "Oh, right – I'm Jacob Black."

I remembered the night before; Rosalie had warned me to steer clear of him. "Well that's my classroom, I'll be seeing you later." I shrugged and made my way to 8E. I hated being late to class, not that I did it all the time. When you walked in people just stared, and being the new kid didn't really help that.

"And why are you late?" a sneaky, cold voice said to my left. "My class started fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm new here, I got lost – my map got all wet and I couldn't find your classroom. I promise, I won't ever be late again." I said, like I could actually promise that. I was a good liar. I made my way to the back of the class next to a bronze hair colored boy, who sniffed and moved away at the sight of me. God, asshole much?

Until the teacher called the roll, and I figured out that the boy who was next to me was Edward Cullen. Or as the whole school knew him – _The Untouchable._


	2. Dinner at Edwards

**I'm so happy with the response of my first chapter, five follows and four favourites although still no reviews. If you like it please review it? **

**Anyway, thank you and read on!**

**I'm also looking for a beta, if you're interested. **

Edward was known as the untouchable because of his popular girlfriend. If anyone touched Edward, his girlfriend would slap them silly and tell them to stay the fuck away from her boyfriend, or so Rosalie said. Jasper had told me that his girlfriend's name was Ashley.

I pulled out my chair and sat beside him, as far away from him as I could really. I pulled off my bag and grabbed a pen and pad of paper before copying the sums off the board and answering them. Never have I ever been so focused on Trig.

After Trig I made my way to Biology in Section B, 3C. Jacob didn't join me again and I didn't see him, luckily. Sure, he seemed nice but Rosalie warned me to stay clear of him – maybe they'd dated once and he'd done something wrong.

I walked into Biology early; the teacher was sorting out papers so I stood in the door frame until he noticed me. "You can come in." He said, I did just that.

"Do you have set seats or can I sit anywhere?" I said quietly, looking around the room. I was new, after all.

"Oh, you're Isabella Swan?" He asked, I nodded. "We do have set seats, just wait out the front and I'll introduce you and then find you a seat. I'm Mr Reemer." I walked down to the front of the classroom and stood in a corner. I didn't want to be introduced to half the population of my year.

Soon after a huge group of boys and girls came into the classroom and sat themselves in their seating plan. I saw Jasper sit next to a small girl with short hair, cut spiky. I immediately knew that this was Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. They looked the same.

Mr Reemer made his way over to me and drove me to the very middle of the classroom. "Everyone, this is Isabella Swan. I want you all to be warm and welcoming to her," He said, then turned around the classroom and spotted an empty seat. "You can sit up the back there." He said it directly to me.

I walked up the back to a spare seat beside a boy; he had short black hair that slid just over his forehead. He smiled at me when I sat down; his green eyes sparkled at me. I smiled back.

"How are you enjoying the new school?" He said, his voice was deep, kind of sexy at the same time.

"It's different to everywhere I've been in my life, but everyone seems nice enough. Very welcoming." I said, ignoring the fact that Edward had not been welcoming at all, neither had my Trig teacher.

"I'm Brock." He said, extending a hand. I took it and shook.

"Bella," I replied, smiling.

"So where are you from, Bella?" Brock asked, he seemed kind of curious. I'd try to leave the part that I was fostered out of it.

"I'm originally from Los Angeles, but I've pretty much moved all over America in my 17 years of life." I shrugged, good job Bella – you left out the bad part.

"Why's that?" He asked, damn you.

I frowned. "I'd rather not talk about it, thanks." I managed to avoid it, again. I didn't want the entire school knowing that I was fostered by Julie and Harris Hale. I didn't want sympathy.

"Oh, come on Bella – I'm your friend, you can tell me." Brock replied smirking. Luckily, Mr Reemer began a huge lecture to save me from answering. This was the only time I liked lectures.

After Biology I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I didn't want to make a fool of myself by sitting with Rosalie or Jasper so I sat by myself, eating a cheeseburger and drinking a soda, scanning the cafeteria until I found Jasper and Rosalie. They were sitting apart, deeply enthused in conversation. Jasper was sat with Alice, another girl and another boy. Rosalie was sat with a group of four blondes, a tall black haired boy and _Edward_.

I sighed, thinking about asking Rosalie about her group when we got home.

I headed to English after lunch where we got another huge lecture about Shakespeare. I already knew it all but it was nice to get it all refreshed in my brain. I took notes throughout the lecture. I headed to Gym afterwards.

In the sleety rain that fell from the sky in Forks, I headed outside of the school to the parking lot where my Volvo was parked. It was slightly wet from the rain but there wasn't as much rain as I'd expected. Grabbing my keys, I unlocked it and slid into the warm car's driver seat. Luckily there was a GPS installed into the car so I programmed it to take me to the Hale's house.

I arrived fifteen minutes later, Rosalie and Jasper not too far behind me. I grabbed my bag and made my way inside the house to the smell of warm hot chocolate. Julie was the master of making hot chocolate although I'd never really been able to appreciate it. My grandparents always made it the right way – one sugar, one chocolate and a dollop of cream and icing sugar on top.

The kitchen in the Hale's house was quite large. It could accommodate a lot of people at the one time and made the best of meals, whenever they didn't order one. It overlooked the other side of the forest. Julie was sipping a hot chocolate when I walked in.

"How was your first day at Forks High, Bella?" Julie asked, she was always very welcoming and warm. Almost like I remember my parents.

"It was good, everyone is very welcoming." I said, smiling and grabbing a granola bar from the pantry.

"I hope you don't mind, but we're going out to dinner at the Cullen's house tonight. I thought it would be best to introduce you to their children after your first day, maybe they'll be your friend tomorrow." Julie said.

"I don't mind. It'll be interesting." I stated, unwrapping the bar. Jasper and Rosalie walked in.

"What's for dinner, Mom?" Jasper asked, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of Coke.

"We're going to the Cullen's." Julie said, obviously hoping that they wouldn't mine.

"Good, I need to study for Geography with Alice." Jasper approved. He popped open the can and allowed Rosalie to speak.

"Mom, did you have to pick tonight? Edward's girlfriend Ashley is going to be there for dinner and she hate's me and Jas." Rosalie groaned. I'd never heard her complain before.

"Esme knows we're going and will probably not allow Miss Taylor to attend dinner while they have guests. Edward will have to cope without her for a night." Julie said.

Rosalie huffed and ran upstairs to her room. I began to walk upstairs to mine, Jasper stayed in the kitchen to talk to his Mom.

I walked into my bedroom and threw my bag on my floor, looking out at the forest. I honestly missed my room when I was at school. It really felt like home to me. I pulled my mobile out from the front pocket of my bag. I groaned; the front screen of my old nokia was smashed from when I threw my bag on the floor. I made my way back downstairs.

"Julie?" I asked, as I walked into the Kitchen. She looked at me, encouraging me to go on. "Uh, can we maybe go to Port Angeles or Seattle this weekend? My phone's smashed." I showed her the smashed phone.

"Yes, sure Bella – oh wait!" She exclaimed. "We have a phone that we were going to give to Rosalie for her birthday but she bought one herself. You can have that one."

Julie hurried upstairs into her own bedroom and I followed, pausing at the door frame. Their bedroom was huge, it had two ensuite's and a huge king bed looking out to the road. Julie dug underneath her bed and pulled out a box wrapped in pink and blue wrapping paper, she handed it to me and left the room. I walked back down to mine.

I sat down on my bed and began to take off the wrapping paper. I gasped at what was inside. _A perfectly new, iPhone 4s. _I grinned. I'd never had an iPhone before and never thought I'd ever get one. I sat the phone on the bed and ran downstairs, wrapping my arms around Julie and hugging her tight.

"Thank you so much for the iPhone, Julie!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"It's okay, Bella – but you can sort the iPhone out at the Cullen's. Alice can help you, go get ready we're about to leave."

After changing into a pair of skinny jeans, a blue led zeppelin tee and a pair of grey converse I made my way downstairs, clutching my iPhone. Rosalie, Jasper, Julie and Harris were waiting in the Entrance Hall. I followed them out in the misty rain to their eight seater car.

I sat in the very back seat by myself, Jasper and Rosalie in the middle and Julie and Harris in the front. We drove for about ten minutes until we got to a cream colored house in the middle of town. It had five windows out the front, three on each side. We parked out the front and got out, making our way to the front door. I still had my iPhone in my hand.

A stunning girl with deep auburn hair opened the door; she seemed warm and welcoming like a lot of people in this town. I liked her.

"Julie, Harris," She said, shaking Harris' hand and hugging Julie. "Rosalie, Jasper," She continued, hugging the both of them before turning to me. "And you must be Bella." She hugged me too.

We walked inside the house. It wasn't as big as the Hale's but it still had a kitchen, entrance hall, living area, five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It was average.

In the living area were three children, Alice, Edward and _Ashley_. I sighed, sad that Ashley hadn't been kicked out.

"Ally, Edward, Ash – this is Bella." Esme introduced me, I stood back. Alice seemed very welcoming as she stood up and walked over to me, hugging me tight.

"I'm Alice." Alice said, grinning. I smiled.

I knew that Alice and I would be great friends. She began helping me set up my iPhone. I already loved her.


End file.
